


Miracle Elixer

by anatidaeRegent (Duckyqueen)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lactation Kink, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyqueen/pseuds/anatidaeRegent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tav is having some trouble, Gamz helps her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Elixer

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, uh, I'm very anxious about posting this. Constructive criticism please.

Tav lactates. Not as often as Earth cow, maybe a few times a month. But on those days, Tav sits, embarrased, in her hive, pumping her breasts. Tinkercow moos comfortingly on these days, as if to tell her young charge that what her body did was natural and healthy. There was nothing to be ashamed about. Tav would just turn a darker shade of brown and bury her nose in her worn copy of Pupa Pan. She knew that Equia also lactated, but the high blood never ever talked to the low blood about it. Tav wasn't even supposed to know. Tav does know, however, that she and Equia are the only trolls to have such large... chests. The other females remain nearly flat. Tav thinks she might've found out about Equia when, one day, she noticed the blue blood folding her arms uncomfortably over her swollen chest and wet stain creeping up from behind her muscular biceps. Tav had made an effort to try and connect with Equia, but the stong girl had sneered and turned her nose up at Tav. So Tav remained alone in her situation.  
~  
One month, Tav sat at her desk, reading Pupa Pan fanfiction on her husktop. The hum of the the pump droned in the background. The doorbell rang and Tav stiffened. She couldn't answer the door! Not like this! The doorbell rang again. And had she even remembered to lock the door? Tav heard the door creak open. Obviously not.  
"Yo, Tavvy!" It was only Gamz, Tav thought with a sigh of relief.  
"In here, bro!" Tav called, hurridly switching off the pump and pulling her shirt on over her still leaking breasts, not bothering with a bra. She heard Gamz push open the door to her room.  
"What's motherfuckin' up, my chiquita?" Gamz said with a lazy smile on her face. Tav flushed a deep brown.  
"Haha, uh, nothing, uh, much," Tav said, rolling herself away from her desk. Gamz looked a little more sober than usual and she raised an eyebrow at the pump on the desk.  
"What's that?" Gamz pointed to the pump, which was connected to two jugs, both partially filled with light brown milk.  
"Ahaha," Tav laughed nervously.  
"And what's going on with your shirt, bro?" Gamz pointed to Tav's shirt which, to the brown blood's horror, was becoming wet with the milk that had begun to leak from her still full breasts. she crossed her arms and ducked her head, avoiding Gamz's eyes. "C'mon, I wont motherfuckin' laugh at you bro." Tav bit her lit and hesitantly uncrossed her arms. Before she knew what Gamz was doing, the juggalo was lifting up her shirt and was examining Tav's chest. Gamz gently touched Tav's chest. Tav bit her lip, wincing slightly. "Whoa, motherfuckin', are you okay bro?" Tav offered her a pained smile.  
"Y-yeah, I, uh, they just hurt. They get so swollen. That's why, I uh," she gestured towards the pump, ducking her head again. Gamz nodded, a look of total concentration etched into her face. She brushed one of Tav's leaking nipples. "Ah! What a-are you doing?" The pain was like poking a bruise, but there was a second layer underneath the pain, something akin to pleasure. Gamz took both mounds of flesh in her hands, squeezing them, making more milk dribble out. Tav squirmed. Gamz folded herself into Tav's lap. "Seriously, Gamz, what- ah!" Gamz had stuck her mouth to one of Tav's nipples and was sucking. Tav felt herself arching into her friend's mouth. Her nook was suddenly buzzing, insistent, between her legs, her bulge squirming slightly behind the protective bone plate. "G-Gamz!" She cried. Gamz finally drew back, her make up smeared and milk dribbling down her chin. Gamz leaned over and kissed Tav.  
Tav moaned. she had never tasted her own milk. The idea seemed so dirty and strange. But tasting herself on Gamz's tongue... She felt a bolt of heat surge through her. Her hands clutched at Gamz's shirt. They broke apart.  
"Motherfucking..." Gamz said. "I always wanted to kiss you..." It's a weird thing to come out of Gamz's mouth at a time like this, but it makes Tav deliriously happy. Gamz is licking her way down Tav's neck, back to her breasts. "Best motherfucking miracle I have ever tasted" the clown murmurs against one of Tav's nipples. Tav inhales sharply, trying to contain her chirps of pleasure. Gamz has latched on again, sucking hard, hungrily. She rolls Tav's other nipple with the palm of her hand. Tav chirps happily and Gamz drags her hand down to the waist band of Tav's skirt. She slips her hand over Tav's lap and then under the soft fabric. She gently rubs the bone plate, and Tav thanks the ancestors that she didn't lose feeling in her bulge and nook when she fell off that cliff. Tav grabs at the base of Gamz's horns, her claws scraping the sensitive flesh where horn met scalp. Gamz let out a hiss, pulling away from Tav's leaking tit so as to catch her breath. "Jesus, motherfucking miracles..." Gamz looks almost drunk, her face stretched in a wide grin, her make up smeared, milk dribbling down her chin. "I pity you so much Tav..." the smaller troll feels her face flush and she pulls Gamz up for a sloppy, sweet kiss. Gamz is pulling Tav out of her four wheeled device and onto a pile of plushes. Tav sits up with difficulty, maneuvering her shirt off around her horns. Gamz is pulling off her shirt, her own purple nipples erect. Gamz is suddenly slightly bashful. She crosses her arms. "They aint as motherfucking miraculous as yours..." Tav just pulls her down into the pile and kisses her.  
"I don't really, uh, care," Tav says against Gamz's cheek. "I think, uh, every part of you is, uh, miraculous." They kiss again, and then Gamz pulls away and stands up and pulls off her baggy polka dotted pants. Her bulge unfurls from behind the bone plate, purple and perfect. Tav begins the struggle of removing her skirt, but Gamz stops her, kneeling down and pulling the soft fabric off of Tav's hips.  
"Still works..." Gamz breathes as Tav's own bone plate shifts back. "Fucking miracle of miracles." She ducks her head and latches onto Tav again, switching breasts and Tav keens as their bulges twist together. Her nook is buzzing and she is sure Gamz's is too.  
"P-Please Gamz," Tav whines. Gamz hums against her breast. Their bulges untwist and then twist around each other again, stretching to their full lengths in order to fit inside the other's nooks. Both trolls gasp and chirp. Gamz begins to suckle harder, the suction creating an exquistie pain and Tav shudders and keens. She can barely breathe at this point and just needs to come so bad-  
And then she is. "Gamz! I- oh! Bucket! Gamz! Buck-uuuuh."  
"Fuh-fuck the bucket," Gamz pulls away and growls, before letting out a breathy chirps and twisting her hips against Tav's and then they both come. Gamz pulls her mouth away and kisses Tav deeply, swallowing her cries of pleasure. They're both locked together for a moment, frozen by the release. Finally, Gamz untenses, pulling away and her bulge recedes behind the protective plate. Tav wipes away the tears that had been released upon her orgasm as she feels her bulge retreat as well. Gamz flops back into the pile of plushes and wraps herself around Tav, idly licking at stray droplets of milk. Tav feels heavy and comfortable as she strokes Gamz's hair. "You are the greatest motherfucking miracle in my life, Tav," Gamz says sleepily. Tav smiles and feels her eyelids drooping.  
"If you, uh, want, you can keep, you know," she pushes Gamz's head a little closer to her nipple. "I don't, uh, mind." Gamz smiles up at her.  
"It's okay Tavbro. Maybe later, if that's okay?" They grin sleepily at each other.  
Tav wants to tell her of course it's okay, but instead something else comes tumbling out. "I, um, pity you, uh, too, Gamz," Tav feels herself flushing. Gamz smiles, so delirously happy and kisses Tav's shoulder. They fall alseep in the plush pile, warm and content.


End file.
